wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Πρότυπο:WC3UnitBox/doc
Usage Copy and paste the following into the article and fill in the fields. Parameter notes |role= *'name' - Name of the unit, if nothing is input it will be article name. *'bgcolor' - Name and section header background color. **Recommended colors: ***'blueviolet' for named hero units ***'#aaaa00' for neutral units ***'#000088' for alliance units ***'#880000' for horde units ***'#26a700' for undead units ***'#312d20' for night elf units *'fgcolor' - Name and section header text color; defaults to white unless you have a good reason to use otherwise. ** bgcolor or fgcolor - For colors in form of #''rrggbb'', use # instead of #. *'image' - Usually unit icon (can be taken from here: WC3 Icons/Icon List and WC3 Icons/Map editor icon library) or, if icon can't be seen, unit portrait. *'imgsize' - Width of image. *'image2' - Optional animated GIF. *'imgsize2' - Width of image2. *'race' - Human, Night Elf, Orc, Undead, Commoner, Creep, Critter, Demon, Naga, None or Other. *'role' - What the unit is used for. *'base_unit' - Example: Naisha is a huntress, Thrall is a Far Seer. *'faction' - Alliance (or A), Horde (or H), Undead (UD), Night Elf (NE), Neutral (or N) or blank; affects border color. *'hp' - Hit points that the unit have without upgrades. *'hpregentype' - When hit points can be regenerated (Always, Night, Blight, Never). *'hpregenrate' - How many hit poins per second the unit regenerates. *'mana' - Base mana of the unit. *'manaregen' - The rate mana regenerates at. *'timedlife' - If it's a summoned unit, how much it lasts. *'unittype' - Unit Type (if it has no type, use normal, if it has, use Ancient, Giant, Mechanical, Neutral, Suicidal, Summoned, Tauren, Townhall, Tree, Undead, Walkable, Ward and/or Worker). *'upgrade' - Which unit is upgrade up to. *'level' - Level of the unit if it's a creep. *'gold' - Gold cost to produce the unit. *'lumber' - Lumber cost to produce the unit. *'food' - Foods occupied by the unit. *'produced' - Structure produced from. *'buildtime' - Time taken to build the unit. *'repair' - Time taken to repair a building or mechanical unit. *'req' - Tech tree requirement. *'goldbountyawarded' - Gold awarded if the unit is a creep. Formulas to calculate it: ::If "Number of Dice" = 1-3 then (Base+Number of Dice) to (Base+Number of Dice)+3+(Number of Dice-1) ::If "Number of Dice" = 4 then (Base+Number of Dice) to (Base+Number of Dice)+7 ::If "Number of Dice" = 5 then (Base+Number of Dice+1) to (Base+Number of Dice+1)+7 ::If "Number of Dice" = 6 then (Base+Number of Dice+2) to (Base+Number of Dice+2)+9 ::If "Number of Dice" = 7 then (Base+Number of Dice+2) to (Base+Number of Dice+2)+11 ::If "Number of Dice" = 8 then (Base+Number of Dice+2) to (Base+Number of Dice+2)+12 *'transport' - How many spaces it use in a transport unit. *'priority' - Number of priority that the creeps or computer players will take in the unit. *'sleeps' - Type Yes or No. *'hotkey' - Hotkey to produce the unit. *'weapon' - *'attack1' - The primary attack used by the unit, the one that appears in the left side and is the only attack for most units. (For heros use: Hero (varies)). *'unittargets1' - List the things that the unit can attack with it's primary attack, if it has nothing don't use this, but, if it has, use: Air, Alive, Allied, Ancient, Bridge, Dead, Debris, Decoration, Enemy, Friend, Ground, Hero, Invulnerable, Item, Mechanical, Neutral, Non-Ancient, Non-Hero, Non-suicidal, None, Not self, Organic, Player Units, Self, Structure, Suicidal, Terrain, Tree, Vulnerable, Wall and/or Ward. *'range' - Range attack of the unit. *'attacktype1' - Attack Type (normal, pierce, siege, spells, chaos, magic or hero). *'cooldown' - Cooldown to attack again. *'weapontype' - Weapon Type (normal, instant, artillery, artillery (line), missile, missile (splash), missile (bounce) or missile (line)). *'attack2' - The secondary attack used by the units, often used to have an stronger attack against something, like Air or Structures. (For heros use: Hero (varies)). *'unittargets2' - List the things that the unit can attack with it's secondary attack, if it has nothing don't use this, but, if it has, use: Air, Alive, Allied, Ancient, Bridge, Dead, Debris, Decoration, Enemy, Friend, Ground, Hero, Invulnerable, Item, Mechanical, Neutral, Non-Ancient, Non-Hero, Non-suicidal, None, Not self, Organic, Player Units, Self, Structure, Suicidal, Terrain, Tree, Vulnerable, Wall and/or Ward. *'range2' - Range attack of the unit. *'attacktype2' - Attack Type (normal, pierce, siege, spells, chaos, magic or hero). *'cooldown2' - Cooldown to attack again. *'weapontype2' - Weapon Type (normal, instant, artillery, artillery (line), missile, missile (splash), missile (bounce) or missile (line)). *'unittargetclassification' - Unit targeted as... (if it has nothing, don't use this, if it has, use Air, Alive, Allied, Ancient, Bridge, Dead, Debris, Decoration, Enemy, Friend, Ground, Hero, Invulnerable, Item, Mechanical, Neutral, Non-Ancient, Non-Hero, Non-suicidal, None, Not self, Organic, Player Units, Self, Structure, Suicidal, Terrain, Tree, Vulnerable, Wall and/or Ward). *'armortype' - Armor Type (ethereal, flesh, metal, stone, wood). *'defensetype' - Defense Type (normal, small, medium, large, fort, hero, divine, none). *'armor' - Number of armor that has the unit. *'daysight' - Day Sight. *'nightsight' - Night Sight. *'sound' - Unit Sound Set used by the unit. *'primaryattr' - Primary attribute, only for hero units. *'strbase' - The base strenght, only for hero units. *'strperlevel' - The strenght given by level to a hero. *'agibase' - The base agility, only for hero units. *'agiperlevel' - The agility given by level to a hero. *'intbase' - The base inteligence, only for hero units. *'intperlevel' - The inteligence given by level to a hero. Example ;Code ;Output Warcraft III unit